Handling Two Blairs
by UnwrittenGirl
Summary: Blair and Chuck are finally together after what Chuck did at the end of season 3 and now Blair has to take care of her fifteen year old cousin Claire that looks a lot like Blair.There's a problem Claire hates Chuck, she like Nate. x bad summary x Review
1. I love you

This is my new story. I wanted to write this for a long time. Please **review** it when you finish reading it. It always makes my day when someone reviews. Takes place around season 4, no spoilers really. **Pretend **that Chuck and Blair end up together in Season 4. Centers mostly around Blair, Chuck, and you'll find out who else when you finish reading.

**Upper East Side Handling Two Blairs'**

_Good Morning Upper East Siders. Everything might still be good but we all know that we just can not wait till something happens. B spotted being back with C after a long dramatic summer. They are heating up and we love it! B was caught going in C's limo and leaving with him for the night. Is it for real this time or is B going to leave C soon afterwards? Queen J is now Little J since we all know J is fake, now spending time in boarding school. N leaves John F. Kennedy airport with a blond that's other than ex girlfriend S. And where is S still in Paris? Send me a message if you what's up with these Upper East Siders! __-You know you love me. XoXo Gossip Girl_

Chuck Bass woke up and laying under his Egyptian silk covers was Blair Waldorf. No not a look-a-like Blair but the real Blair Waldorf. He was happy to see that she did not leave like all the other nights she came and left him nothing but the memory of her being there. It was **bliss** having her with him. He covered her and wrapped his arm around her. Never would Chuck hurt Blair he promised.

Blair opened her eyes sleepily, "Ch-Chuck...Did I fall a sleep?"

He kisses her forehead, "Yes, Blair. I hope your not upset that you did" Chuck tells her slowly afraid of her answer.

She moves her head on his chest while he plays with her fingers. This time she does not flinch like she used to.

"You know what Chuck? I'm not upset." Blair leans in to kiss him gently.

Chuck looks at her and rises her eyebrows.

"I **forgive** you Chuck. There I said it and I feel no pain from what you did anymore. This feels right."

"You forgive me?" Chuck was unsure if what he did could be forgiven.

"I do. It also helps that Little J is out the state" She rolls her eyes just thinking her.

"Come on your not going to be blaming all of this on her, are you?"

"Yes I will Chuck. Unless you want to be alone all year or with some goody-too-shoes?"

"Blame all this on her."

"Thought so. Now kiss me." She smirks.

"I'll kiss you all day if I have to." He gets on top of her and kisses her while holding the bed to not be completely on top. She kisses him back and plays with his messed up hair that she loves- - -and then she hears her cell phone ringing.

_Is there anyone out who is listening to anything?_ (My Favorite Highway)

She gets up quickly with covers around her being not the most _confident_ person about her body.

_Is there anyone out there who can take my hand?_

"Blair what's the _rush_? If it **important** they can leave a message." The cell phone keeps ringing and it annoys Chuck.

"It's my mom I have to answer."

_So come on_- - She **answers** it

"Yes mom?" She sighs whenever her mom calls it's always something important. What's so important that she could not just wait till she got to New York to tell her and not call from Paris?

"Blair I need you to do something for me."

Blair sits knowing she is not going to like this. She sighs "What is it?"

Eleanor Waldorf likes to just say something and not drag it out, taking longer. "I need you to go to the airport and pick up your cousin Claire in two hours. I told your Aunt Caroline she could come before I knew about Paris. I really need you to take care of her for two weeks."

"What? Mom I had not seen Claire since I was like eight and she was four! It'll like me at least a hour and half to get to an airport and two weeks? Why is Claire even coming all of a sudden?"

Chuck was getting curious about her conversation.

"Blair honey Aunt Caroline has cancer and needs to go get procedures done. I'm going to her in a week and" Blair noticed how her mom was really stressed and worried.

"Do not worry I'll go take care of her. If I need anything I'll call Dorota." She wasn't really sure how she was going to do this but she would try for her mom.

"Thank you Blair. Claire's fifteen just go shopping."

"Okay. Bye Mom." She hung up her blackberry and started to grab her clothes from last night.

"Blair don't wear last nights clothes. Gossip Girl would know."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Then what will I wear Bass?" Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows raised

"I have some of the your old clothes." He left and got them.

"Great, thanks." She took the clothes and walked to the bathroom with covers around her body.

"Blair, I see no reason for you to go to the bathroom to change. I seen it all before and you got a **remarkable** body!"

Blair laughs, "Well Bass I don't like to walk around nude like you do." She smiles while she changes. It sure is good to have Chuck back.

She walked out in a summer dress that she wore two years ago.

Chuck checks her out. "That dress brings back so many memories."

She kisses him one time. "Okay, I have go now to make it on time to the airport."

"I'll go with you. We're take the limo." Chuck starts getting up.

"No, I should go by myself with a cab. It'll be easier to get to know her a little I guess. If she's anything like me then this is going be tough"

"Then she'll probably **like** me." He smirks his signature smirk.

"Don't be too sure of yourself Bass." She imitates his smirk.

"I _love _you Blair."

She wraps her arms around him and kisses him passionately. "You don't know how much I missed those three words from." He kisses her against the door.

"I _love_ you too Chuck. "

He smiles a smile that is only shown to Blair.

"I really have to go now. Bye Chuck!" She kisses him quickly and takes the elevator down.

Claire reads the morning Gossip Girl post (which she only subscribed to for her cousin that she admires) on her laptop on the plane which is soon landing in thirty minutes.

_B was caught going in C's limo and leaving with him for the night. Is it for real this time or is B going to leave C soon afterwards?_ -Gossip Girl

"I hate Chuck Bass." She slams her apple laptop on her lap.

A man around twenty years older than her looks at her.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer than you." Claire tells him with out looking at him and fixes her **hair band**.


	2. Asshole of Manhattan

Note: Thank you to **Maggie Hu,** **HnM skinnys**, and **ronan03** for the reviews. It means so much to me.

I imagine Claire to look like Lucy Hale.

.

_**Handling Two Blairs Chapter 2**_

The last time Blair Waldorf saw Claire was when she was fifteen and Claire was eleven. Now Blair is eighteen turning nineteen soon while Claire is fifteen. Everything back then was so different. She believed life was like a movie, always exciting, with a happy end; like Audrey's. She had a perfect plan, one that involved Nathaniel Archibald. She would get accepted to Yale, get Nate's ring, and they would become successful together. _Wow, was she wrong._ Maybe Nate cheating with her back then had to happen in order for her to have her true prince. After all Nate ever really paid attention like Chuck Bass does. Chuck and Blair need each other or else they fall apart. They are _inevitable. _Blair did not get into Yale but maybe it's because that was her old plan and she needed a new old. Soon she would go to Colombia and this would be _her_ future, not her daddy's or mother's, _just_ her's. The future that Chuck helped her get.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"The airport." Blair said with a yawn. The wild night she had after another night of being chased after Chuck and him telling her that he'll never leave her alone if she does not give him a chance and then leaving in his limo to the Palace was awfully exhausting. The six hours of sleep was not nearly the amount she needed.

"You do know that's at the other side of New York?"

"Yes and you'll do what I ask because I'm Blair Waldorf or do you want to get fired by Chuck Bass?" She smirked bitchily, loving how when you said Chuck's name everyone did what was asked. Blair could not deny that she was not loving the control.

XOXO XOXO

She is waiting in the waiting area of the California arrivals. The plane is an hour delayed and it's driving Blair Waldorf crazy. _This is taking god damn forever. I should of just agreed to take Chuck at least then I could of past the time with something to do instead of looking through old magazines._ She fixed her messed up bun and made it neat. Then Blair smiled when she felt her cell phone vibrating, which meant she had received a text, hoping that it was Chuck she reached for her cell phone.

**Have u heard anything from Nate? He's not answering my calls or texts...** -S

She rolled her eyes at the text from Serena, slightly annoyed. Not that she did not like Serena, it was just that her and Serena are not the friends they used to be. Now the only time Serena talks to her is when it's about her Nate problems. She just wanted to at times just tell her, "Well, it's your fault for all this after all you kissed Dan Humphrey."

**No, Serena I did not hear anything about **_**your**_** ex-boyfriend. Where are you anyway?**-B

She looked at the time, great she had fifty minutes more to wait. She should go shopping if she wanted to look good, since her outfit was not this season at all.

**I'm in London! I wanted to get away.** -S

Blair was not even going to reply to this text from Serena. She hated how Serena runs away when a little part of her life was bad.. Serena was never clear who she wanted. If she wanted Nate, Dan, or Carter she never made it just about one of them but involved two. But about about her? Blair hated how Serena doesn't realize that whenever she needed a friend the most it was never her.

She went into Chanel, the store in the airport that she would be getting her outfit at. Looking around, she felt satisfied when she grabbed a white dress. It looked perfect. Maybe when she tried it on she would not look so terrible. Blair looked in the mirror at the white dress that went couple inches above her knees. It was from the summer collection and it was called a cotton tweed dress with hand-embroidered trims, fantasy fabric. The white on her tanned beautiful summer skin made her look like she never would have thought she would. She also had this glow in her eyes, probably from being in love.

XOXO XOXO

The plane has just arrived and Blair stood up waiting for Claire. She did not know how she would recognize her after so long. She sees people holding up signs and flowers. Was Blair supposed to hold a sign? No Blair does not hold signs for people, Claire will just find her._ I didn't change that much. I just don't wear headbands and keep my hair straight._

Claire went to the arrivals room after getting her three juicy couture bags. She looked around the people to find Blair. It was not too hard to do when her cousin was the most gorgeous person in the room. She walked up to her while her cousin was still looking straight ahead.

"Blair! Hello over her." She sighs standing right in front of Blair now.

"Clairee! Your wearing my mom's collection and a headband. You look so grown up." Blair could not believe how different Claire looked now. She had this edgy look around her that did not look like she followed the California style. Her eyes and her hair were definitely from her mom's side of the family.

"Let's skip the formalities Blair. I pretty much know everything about you." Claire said in a tone that meant really that she did not want to talk about the weather or about pointless non-important things.

"How? We had not seen each other for four years." Blair knew this would be hard since Claire was even worse than Blair Waldorf not around family because she did not a nice lovable father like Harold.

"Gossip Girl. I subscribed just to get an update on you and Nate." Claire stated.

"Nate? We're talking about Nathaniel Archibald here?" Why would Claire to get updates from Gossip Girl about Nate?

"Yes, Blair. Nate Archibald who else?" Claire rolled her eyes at how times had changed.

The cab driver placed the suitcases into the back of the cab. While they went in to sit.

"Why do you want updates on Nate?" Blair was still confused on what could be so interesting about Nate.

"Blair don't you remember anything that we did when I came over?"

_This was four years ago the last time Blair saw Claire. Blair just wanted to leave the apartment and go to Nate's house._

"_Mother can I please go and see Nate now." Fifteen year old Blair said with her arms crossed stubbornly. _

"_Blair dear I told you already when you have guests over you can not leave." Eleanor said sitting by her sister Caroline._

"_Claire sweetie do you want to come to my boyfriend Nate's house?" Blair asked her eleven year old cousin while kneeing down to Claire's height._

"_Um yess!" Claire said excited to meet a older boy._

"_Then it's settled mother I'll just take Claire with me." She smiled proudly at what a genius she is._

"_No Blair. You not leaving this house. Nate apartment is–"_

"_is at the around the corner." Blair finished her mom's sentence._

"_Eleanor I guess it would not hurt to left them both go. I mean Claire likes Blair and Blair can handle taking care of Claire." Caroline said to Eleanor._

"_Well, if you say so Caroline."_

"_Thank you Aunt Caroline! Let's go Claire." Blair left the apartment with Claire._

"We went to Nate's place." Blair said smiling after remembering a whole week with Claire and Nate. They used to go around Upper East Side and play house together. She was the mom, Nate was the dad, and Claire was their child.

"Yeah and you guys pretty much taught me everything. Do you remember when we first went ice skating at Central Park?" Claire wanted to just go back to past.

"_Blair I don't know how to ice skate!" Little Claire said afraid of falling in the ice._

"_That does not matter Claire-bear me and Natie will teach you how." Blair said to her little cousin while holding on to Nate's hand._

"_Really?" Claire looked at them with her big brown eyes._

"_Of course now come on!" Nate told her knowing she'll listen to him._

"_Now Claire-bear hold my one hand and Nate's other hand. You'll be in the middle so you don't fall and get hurt." _

_Then a crowd of people started to ice-skate by them. Blair knew this would not be good so she picked up Claire. When they fell down they were all laughing hysterically._

"_See Claire-Bear I told you wouldn't get hurt." Blair said to her._

"_I know Blair and believed you." Claire proudly stated._

_Then Nate pulled Blair closer and kissed her lightly. Claire just looked at them admirably._

"Yes and that was a great day. But a year later everything crashed."

"Right but do you still have feelings for Nate?" Claire wanted to Blair to feel the way that she used to about Nate because what she seen at that day was when she believed in love.

"No, of course not. We're just sort of friends right now. I'm with Chuck Bass now." Blair smiled just thinking about Chuck.

"You mean that big asshole of Manhattan. Blair I thought Gossip Girl was lying about the posts of you two?" She annoyed that Blair would just forgive him after what thinks he had done.

"Claire. You do not _know_ Chuck Bass. You never even _met_ Chuck. So don't say ideas about him when the only ideas you have about him are from that rumor site Gossip Girl." Blair said while leaving the cab with Claire. _Why is she not happy for me? _

"Sorry, I just don't feel like he deserves you Blair." Claire got her bags and was going into the apartment with Blair.

"As Nate deserves me right? I tried it with Nate if you wanted to know and he manipulated and didn't feel like our relationship was going to go anywhere." Blair pressed the elevator button.

The ride in the elevator was awfully silent. When they finally reached their destination, there was surprise which was bad at the moment.

Chuck was standing there with a small smile thinking this would be the perfect surprise. "Hey Blair and you must be Claire. Pleasure to meet you."

Blair gave him a look that said _this is horrible, you have to get out_. Chuck did not think that Blair meant that so he stood there.

Claire looked at Chuck silently not saying a word.

**So that's chapter 2. Is this any good? Review and tell me what you think so far about this story! **-_**UnwrittenGirl a.k.a Christina**_


	3. Only You Baby

A/N

This was a pretty long wait, but hey it was summer and everyone was relaxing. I was distracted by random things so I apologize. I had to do my summer reading and have lots of homework. **Reviews are amazing. They inspire me to write. Thank you to**

**laughyytaffy**, **ronan03**, **CrazyBitch10** , Ulrikke, and **HnM skinnys** ! You all made my day for reviewing!

Rated: Teen

Based around: Claire/Blair (choose the name Claire b/c it rhymes with Blair); Chuck/Blair; and a little of Nate/Blair

_**Handling Two Blairs' Chapter **_3

**Gossip Girl here and spotted this afternoon none other than B herself and who is that? It seems to be some kind of young B look-a-like. Could it be B's sister that we never knew about? Keep me posted & I might return the favor.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

XOXO

Chuck was standing there with a small smile thinking this would be the perfect surprise. "Hey Blair and you must be Claire. Pleasure to meet you."

Blair gave him a look that said _this is horrible, you have to get out_. Chuck did not think that Blair meant that so he stood there.

Claire looked at Chuck silently not saying a word.

Claire looked at Blair seeing how uncomfortable she was. "B I'll go put my stuff up to the guest room." She said slowing, just looking at Blair and not taking a glance at Chuck who was staring intently at them.

"Of course, it's the room left of mine. I be up there soon Claire." Blair said to Claire with a small assuring smile. Claire reached for her bags and went up leaving the tension of the living room.

Blair looked at Chuck's raised eyebrows.

Blair rolled her eyes while smirking a smirk that she learned from Chuck.. "What... thought that Claire would like you?" She moved to sit on her leather couch.

Chuck looked intently at her and knew that there was something there, a reason why Claire ignored him. Why else would Blair be fidgeting with her dress?

"No, course not. No one _likes_ Chuck Bass." Chuck sat really close to Blair who was now looking at her red nails. "Only you _baby_." He was testing her to see if she would react like normally she did when he called her _baby_.

"Yes, only me." Still concentrating on her nails.

Chuck pulled her over on his lap so that she would be facing him. "Blair, your not telling me something."

She knew that Chuck was the only one who could read her thoughts like no one else and if she lied, it would only cause drama. She looked up at him. "Claire, she hates you. She feels that I don't deserve you or something because she gets updates from _Gossip Girl_. Oh and she loves Nate! Feels that me and Nate were meant to be." She breaths out relief for saying all of that.

Chuck was in fact jealous over the part that Claire liked Nate better but what girl didn't. "I will have to change to her mind then." Blair looks at him strangely.

"What could you, _Chuck Bass_, possibly do to change her mind." Chuck smirks at the way she says his name.

"I'm Chuck Bass." He leans in closer to her.

"Yes sorry to say but that's the reason she hates you. In her words your, "_the Asshole of Manhattan._"

He whispers in her ear, "I'll just have to show her how much I really love... you." This bought shivers down her spine and Chuck loved the way her body reacted to him. He kissed her neck making her moan and roll her eyes back in pleasure. He moved to kissing her on her cherry lips that kissed him back.

Blair pulled away a little. "We. Ha-ve. To. St-op." Chuck kissed her in between every word playing with her hair.

"Why?" Blair fixed her brown curls that she did not have time to straighten.

"Claire's going to hear us if we go further." She laughed a little.

"We can be quiet." He whispered.

"You know _I _can't Chuck." Chuck smirked proudly.

"Since when did you care if someone heard us." She got out of him and stood up slowly.

"Since now and you should too because you want to make a good impression of a gentlemen." She said seriously.

"You know I can't when I'm around you." He stood up looking at her passionately.

"As much as I love hearing that Chuck, your leaving now." Blair knew she needed Chuck out of the room because as much as she would love having sex with him she would not risk them getting caught by her fifteen year old cousin who admired her.

XOXO

Claire was taking out all of her clothes out of her suitcases and placing them neatly in the closet. All of her clothes reflected her feelings when she bought them. She only ever bought bright colored clothes when she was really happy.

That rarely happened in her life now. Her mom always told her, her appearance was everything. Her father told her being intelligent was everything. So, she had to work hard and look good at all times. After her mom was told she had cancer her dad was so scared to lose her mom that he just barely talked to Claire.

Claire started crying a little remembering all of this. Everything was constantly changing in her life. She just wanted something to remind the same and even Blair was different. Blair wasn't wearing headbands anymore, she wasn't dating the same guy, and she definitely was not acting the same way.

She looked around in Blair's room. It looked neat, far too neat for someone to be living in the room. It was probably because Blair was hardly in the apartment with college and summer ending. Blair still had the painting of Audrey Hepburn in her room and the collection of movies she watched.

XOXO

Chuck walked into his penthouse and poured himself a drink. He was hearing the wide-screen tv playing some football, so he knew that Nathaniel was watching. Chuck thought of ignoring him and leaving. But what fun would that be?

He made his way into the living room, taking steady steps. "Nathaniel, what you going here at my penthouse?"

Nate still had his eyes directly on the tv screen but he knew that Chuck was there because he felt his Bass presence. "Watching... football." Chuck shook his head in annoyance.

"I got that part Nathaniel. Why are you watching here?"

"The tv's not set up yet at my dorm and your tv's fucking amazing."

"Great, to know Nathaniel."

XOXO

After Blair and Claire ate dinner from the restaurant downstairs they were upstairs sitting on the couch being bored. It was 8:50 and Claire was looking at the television while Blair was flipping through her cell phone.

Blair looked up at Claire, seeing her face. "It's Tuesday night in NewYorkCity we should do something fun, like go clubbing?"

"I'm not really a club type of girl and I didn't you were either." Claire turned to Blair.

"I'm not. Just that if you wanted to go, I'd go." She quickly replied.

"I have a better idea let's watch tv." Claire raised her eyebrows.

"A movie. Sure which one..."

"No, actually watch tv. Let's see the new episode of _Make It or Break It_."

They started to watch the episode of _Make It or Break It_ and Blair was actually getting into the show. Blair Waldorf was actually watching a tv show and not a movie.

_**Next one will have drama in it. Sorry if this one is bad, it's a filler. I can not wait to watch Gossip Girl tonight. But right now I have to do a lot of homework**_

_**-**_**UnwrittenGirl** **aka Christina**


End file.
